I Follow my Heart
by Hanaxinu
Summary: "I do what my heart tells me.. and my heart tells me to do what it right.. But is what is right .. the right thing to do?" Musa find out her father is to be ordered to accompany the accompany of light to defeat the notorious villain Baltor and his group the Trix.. but there's one problem Musa's father is to I'll to fight , so it's up for Musa to take his place. ( Au Winx story)
1. Note from mun ( story will be up soon)

_**NOTE FROM MUN ( NOT A STORY YET)**_

 _ **Here's the idea basically I want to do something like this**_

 _ **Ive loved Mulan as a kid .. it was my favorite Disney movie so now I'm writing the whole chapters Winx Style**_

 _ **Storys will be called :**_

 _ **Mulan~ I follow my heart**_

 _ **and next story**_

 _ **Mulan 2 ~ what I believe in ( sequel to I follow my heart)**_

* * *

 **Mulan 1 and 2 AU:**

 _charaters are:_ _  
_

 _Musa~ fa Mulan_

 _Mushu~ Tune_

 _Cri-kee ~ is Kiko_

 _Li Shang~ Riven_

 _Genral Li ~ Rivens father ( no name)_

 _Fa Zuo~ Musas father_

 _Grandmother fa ~ Faraganda_

 _Hun army ~ sludge creatures_

 _the matchmaker~ Griffon_

 _Fa ancestral family ~ Pixies leaders._

 _ting-ting sou and mei ~ Tenca, Stella , Flora_

 _Yao, Ling and chien-po are ~ Brandon , Timmy and Helia_

 _Kan~ is Peg_

 _Shu Yui~ Valtor_

 _chi-fu ~ own character **{ unless you can think of character for him}**_

 _Emporer of china ~ saladin_

 _and_

 _bandits are wizards of the black circle_ .

 **NOTE:**

 **not all the characters will be on here ,**

 **like in Mulan 2 the sons father, or the names of other characters { they will be placed as there own separate characters but I think I got a pretty good idea for it.. do you guys think so?}**

 **{please comment this I need your help with .. Im going through with it but I want to know you option on it }**


	2. the begining of War

_**"I do what my heart tells me.. and my heart tells me to do what it right.. But is what is right .. the right thing to do?" Musa find out her father is to be ordered to accompany the accompany of light to defeat the notorious villain Baltor and his group the Trix.. but there's one problem Musa's father is to I'll to fight , so it's up for Musa to take his place. ( Au Winx story)**_

* * *

 **MAGIX WALL:**

the guards around the building began to walk around patrolling the wall making sure everything was in order, though one guard was suddenly was attacked but a bird who swiped by and scrapped the male in the neck with its Talons.

And then soon cried out with a loud squawk, all of a sudden snow and Ice began to form up all around them and the wall.

Before the guard knew it, there on the side of the wall flew up three witches. ,

The guard turned around and quickly yelled out _"We're under attack man you stations!"_

 _"Looks like were going to have a little fun sisters."_ Icy said with a wicked laugh.

 _"O bet we are._ " Stormy was the next to speak up.

 _"Well what are we waiting for lets get this over with... lets freeze this pixie and go rule the world already"_ Dary spoke up impatiently.

Getting ready to run though the door the guard rushed away from the witches, Darcy soon came over though and blocked the male out of the path

And then he began to climb up the latter, to suddenly have a Ice blow hit the latter its self ,

Quickly he rushed up the tower off the rope.

Up on the tower the Male reached for a torch of flame to light the signal that they were under attack and to warn all of Magix until a dark force begin to appear from the shadows of the Wall.

Frozen with fear the guard paused, it was then the bird that called out before landed on the males shoulder and Squawked one last time.

Fear stuck the guard in between the eyes as he was only a few feet away form the Cascaded Villain known as Baltor.

Looking to the side and waking up out of his fear pose.

The guard soon looked at the torch and then the pit, with out another thought though the male began lighting the Flame and throwing it down into the pit therefor lighting the warning signal.

all around each posted guard did the same lighting a post as a warning so Magix knew of the danger.

Once that was accomplished he looked into the eyes of the Villain before him and began to speak.

 _"Now all of Magix knows your here,"_

It was then Baltor chuckled and broke off the flag from the top engulfing it in the fire.

 **"Perfect."** he said with a sinister chuckle.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AT THE MAIN COUNCIL OF MAGIX.**

Two guards and a captain.. general Caliste.. walked into the main hall of Magix.. As the door opened he bowed his head over to the main guardian of the accompany of light.

" _Saladin I have Grave news, our greatest villain's the Trix, have crossed our northern border. "_

Suddenly a pixie named Digit pipped up " _That's impossible no one can get though the great wall.. it bordered high and securely ."_

Suddenly Saladine placed his hand up to stop her from talking.

 _"And Baltor is leading them."_

He looked up

 _"So that being said Saladin We have decided to build up defense around your hall immediately .. "_

though before the General could finish

Saladin stood up and shook his head

" _No...Instead I want you to send my troops to protect our people.."_

The Guardian turned his head to the side to look at the technology pixie.

 _"Digit!.."_

 _"Yes Saladin?"_ The pixie bowed her head.

 _"Make sure you announce this immediately to all our provinces ,and worlds.. call up reserves.. and as many new recruits as possible."_

The general looked at the instructor confused .. _"Forgive me Saladin but ..I believe my troops can stop him and the Trix."_

Saladin shook his head _"No I wont take any risks this time.. General.. for you see a single grain of rice can tip the scale, one man might make a difference between victory and defeat."_

* * *

 _ **{so mulan's part AKA Musa's part comes next} please tell me what you think of this.. yes I am cheating by watching Mulan while doing this.. but mehh I don't care as long as it is good, thanks for the people who wrote to me, I love all my reviewers. }**_

 _ **Send in a review please**_


	3. the matchmaker

NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

 **music like this means there singing**

text like this means the action and talking

* * *

 **OVER IN MELODY**

 _"Quiet and reserved..Graceful .. Polite.."_ Taking a bit of rice she continued " _Delicate...Refined.. poised ... Punctual!"_

The morning became bright and roaster began to crow as the sunrise moved over the horizon.

Though before she knew it, morning came in and she was going to be late for her important meeting, her name was Musa at the age of 17 years old, and the Daughter of the great and honorable Fanu family .

Rushing out of her room Musa called out to her dog, _"Little tune.. Little tune?"_ blowing on her cheat , that was painted on her arm.. trying to dry it.

Musa soon came to a stop as she noticed the little dog laying down on the floor " _Little.. O there you are."_ She reached down petting the canine on his head.

 _"Who's the most smartest doggy in the whole world.. yes you are.. come on boy.._ "

Looking to the side she lifted up a bag of chicken feed and tied a string with a bone around it .

" _Can you help me with my chores today?"_ Musa smiled as she tied the bone to this tail as well as the bag of chicken feed.

Dragging it all around the yard, Over by the chicken,then pasted Peg , musa's horse. and then to the center of the bridge.

 **Though over by a small temple ,**

Musa father , Fanu, Li was over by the slabs of there Ancestors praying to the good for luck.

 _"Honorable Ancestors please help my daughter Musa impress the Matchmaker today."_

It was then though, late Little tune rushed into the the temple dragging chicken feed behind him and the chickens followed in as well.

Fan, li sighed and bowed his head, pray that his only daughter would have luck at finding her future today.

 _"Please.. please help her"_ he said pleading for a wish.

It was then MuSa walked up ready and dressed finally holding a tray of tea for her father.

walking up the steps the Ancestral temple Musa saw that little tune was trying to reach for the bone what was tied above his face.

With a smile the female pulled the bone down, handing it to the dog.

Though walking into the Temple she soon did not notice that he was walking out _"Father I brought you .. your.."_ **CRASH**

Musa walked right into him as she dropped the tray with three cups, lucky one survived that was behind her and her father caught the tea pot with his staff.

 _"Musa?"_

 _"I brought a spare.."_

 _"Musa?"_

 _"Remember the doctor said 3 cups of tea in the morning."_

 _"Musa..?"_

 _"And 3 at night."_

 _"Musa ... you should already be in Melody's town by name getting ready.. we are counting on you to.."_

 _"Uphold the family name.. I know.. I know.. don't worry father I wont let you down."_ She began to pull her sleeve down over her cheat sheet on her arm.

Running away from the temple she bowed her head and smiled " _Wish me luck_.."

 _"Hurry!"_ her father called out from a distance and then looked down at little tune. _"I..I will go pray some more."_

 **OVER IN MELODY'S TOWN.**

People began to rush around minding there own daily business, the planet of music sure was noisy around this time,

Musas Best friend Bloom, stood in front of the doorway.. _"Where are you Musa?"_

Suddenly one of the works popped her head out of the door way _"Is she here yet.. you know the matchmaker is not a patent woman"_

Bloom was quick to shake her head " _Not yet I'm afraid.. and all the days to be late I should have asked for good luck this morning."_ The female sighed.

" _Dont worry about it.. how lucky can the ones above us be.. there dead remember.. besides we have all the luck we need right here."_ She held up a pixie. Grandmother Faraganda spoke up

 _"Alright little one this is your chance to prove yourself."_

Closing her eyes the female walked into the middle of the street.

 _"Faraganda No!_ " Bloom called out as the other walked though the road.

Avoiding cars and people as they zoomed pasted her swirling around and crashing to the side of buildings.

As Faraganda took her hands off her eyes she smiled she held the pixie up, " _Ureka .. this here is one lucky pixie._ "

The pixie ended up falling backward a bit shocked a the moment.. landing down backward into it cage.

In the rest of the town, the scene of a huge crash could be seen everywhere.

It was then a sound of hoof prints could be heard that was coming closer. There in the clearing was Musa and her horse Peg.

 _"'I'm here._ " She called out with a tadah stance.

Though Bloom on the other hand did not look happy.

 _"What?"_ Musa looked at her friend confused

 _"Your late.."_ Bloom said feeling a little irradiated.

 _"But bloom I."_

" _O never mind .. come one let's get you cleaned up."_ Bloom said with a sigh.

Walking into the building.

And suddenly the worker begins to sing ( very common in melody.")

 _ **{ honor to us all: Mulan}**_

 _ **This is what you give me to work with?**_

 _ **Well, honey, I've seen worse**_

 _ **We're going to turn this sow's ear**_

 _ **into a silk purse**_

Being pushed into a room and then into a tub

Musa fell backward into the tub

 _"Whoa.."_

 _"Burr..its freezing._ " Musa comment as she sat down in the cold water in the tub.. and shivered

 _"It would have been warm if you were here earlier._ " bloom commented with another sigh.

 _ **We'll have you washed and dried**_

 _ **Primped and polished**_

 _ **till you glow with pride**_

 _ **Trust me recipe for instant bride**_

 _ **You'll bring honor to us all**_

Helping Musa wash up, bloom soon noticed the writing on her arm.

 _"Musa what is this?"_ Bloom raised a eye brow .

" _O n..nothing just notes... in case I forget something?"_ she gave a shy smile.

Suddenly Faraganda entered the room holding out the pixie to Bloom.

 _"Hold this.. she going to need more luck then I thought."_

 _ **Wait and see**_

 _ **When we're through**_

 _ **Boys will gladly go to war for you**_

 _ **With good fortune**_

 _ **And a great hairdo**_

 _ **You'll bring honor to us all**_

After the bath Musa was soon pampered into doing her hair.

the works soon got to work as the placed her hair up.

 _ **A girl can bring her family**_

 _ **great honor in one way**_

 _ **By striking a good match**_

 _ **And this could be the day**_

Walking though the town Musa followed Bloom and the other female over to another building

though on the way it seems to men were playing a game of Challenger Note and Musa finished the others move.

After that Bloom dragged her away over to the building.

 _ **Men want girls with good taste**_

 _ **Calm**_

 _ **Obedient**_

 _ **Who work fast-paced**_

 _ **With good breeding**_

 _ **And a tiny waist**_

Being treated again Musa was soon placed down for a fitting in her outfit. .

though as they tied her kimono a little tight Musa took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

 _ **You'll bring honor to us all**_

It was then Musa walked to another place to get ready for another faze of her dressing up.

though it seems the civilians began to break in song as well.

 _ **We all must serve our Emperor**_

 _ **Who guards us from the Huns**_

 _ **A man by bearing arms**_

 _ **A girl by bearing sons**_

Musa stopped a little boy from steeling a little girls doll to soon bbe dragged off yet again to the other build for make up.

 _ **When we're through**_

 _ **You can't fail**_

 _ **Like a lotus blossom**_

 _ **Soft and pale**_

 _ **How could any fellow**_

 _ **Say "No Sale"**_

 _ **You'll bring honor to us all**_

Musa looked at herself in the mirror a bit confused she has never seen herself like this before. then twisting her finger over a string of her hair she brought it down close to her face in a curl

Though she turned to Bloom who soon spoke up

Placing a family heirloom comb in her hair Bloom smiled.

 _"There now you're ready"_

Though Faragnada spoke up next

 _"Not yet"_

 _"An apple for serenity"_

She stuck a apple in musa's mouth . and placed a yin and yang penitent into the middle of her kimono.

 _" and A pendant for balance"_

And then she broke into song as well

 _ **Beads of jade for beauty**_

 _ **You must proudly show it**_

 _ **Now add a cricket just for luck**_

Faraganda grabbed the pixie in a cage from bloom and placed it to the back of musa's kimono and smiled . then to soon give her a little pat on the backside with a smile.

 _ **And even you can't blow it**_

With a sweet tune Musa walked out of the building , and begam to join in , into song.. walking over to the other matchmaking females to the Matchmaker herself.

 _ **Ancestors**_

 _ **Hear my plea**_

 _ **Help me not to make a**_

 _ **fool of me**_

 _ **And to not uproot**_

 _ **my family tree**_

 _ **Keep my father standing tall**_

Grabbing her fan from bloom she soon rushed up to the rest of the crowed who was singing this song as well.

 _ **Scarier than the undertaker**_

 _ **We are meeting our matchmaker.**_

It was then the as they waled passed the crowed with poise and grace, or at least the others did anyway, Musa .. not so much

The crowed of people from the town began to break into song.

 _ **Destiny**_

 _ **Guard our girls**_

 _ **And our future**_

 _ **as it fast unfurls**_

 _ **Please look kindly on**_

 _ **these cultured pearls**_

 _ **Each a perfect porcelain doll**_

 _ **Please bring honor to us**_

One sang out

 _ **Please bring honor to us**_

another did as well

 _ **Please bring honor to us**_

And then another.

 _ **Please bring honor to us**_

then the last one, before musa

 _ **Please bring honor to us all**_

It was then each girl broke into harmony with the crowd, lifted there umbrellas up twirling them waiting for the door to open up.

The door soon did open up and a dark haired pale skinned female spoke up with a bored in her hands.

pulling a pen from her hair she spoke up gruffly _"Fanu Musa!?_ "

Musa jumped up out of position and waved her hand. _"Present."_

* * *

 _ **(Well how did you like it.. yes since her world is based on melody I'm putting the songs in .. hope you like it.. ps instead of cricket its a pixie.. cute right.. well anyway I hope you like this.. the names on the characters last names at least are made by me since the have none as well as changing grama and mother into Faraganda and Bloom,, since Musas mother died when shew as little it was only right to make it her best friend instead of her mother. }**_

 **Reveiw please.**


	4. Dishonored

As the female stood up with the umbrella behind her it seems the matchmaker was not impressed with her out right introduction.

Standing there Griffon sighed and made a check mark upon her board. _"Speaking without permission."_

Musa ducked her head in embarrassment as she stood there speaking up softly. _"O-Opps."_ Looking to the side, the female followed the grumpy matchmaker.

On the other hand Miss Griselda gave a whisper to boom and spoke up, _"Who spit in her tea this morning?"_

Though the crowed watched as the commotion went on.

Musa followed into the room, as Griffon slammed the doors behind them and the trial was about to begin.

Sitting down at the table Musa felt her heart beat jump out of her chest, This was it, The trial that would give her family honor in melody, it would prove honor to her father and her, But will she pass it. Sitting there, she felt the tension of the room as she waited quietly.

Suddenly the female sat up as Griffon walked next to her ,Standing up straight as it seems Griffon was checking out her size and looks, though to her dismay Griffon shook her head and commented with a small gruff voice . _"Too skinny."_

She placed a check mark upon the board as she walked away for a second, causing Musa to feel more nervous then ever. Although on the sidelines it seems a certain pixie found away to open the small cage she was placed in and flew out , making impressions while the matchmaker talked.

Musa took notice of this and shook her head,

Griffon was talking at this time as well. _"Hmm not good for bearing sons"_

At this time Musa reached out to pick up the pixie away from Griffon, only for her to wiggle around.

The pixie wiggled and wiggled only for Musa to grab her again, and place her in the ribbon of her kimono. Shaking her head she gave a scolding look, though the pixie did not seem to take notice.

Though as she wiggled some more Muse quickly placed her back. Giffon turned around with a scowling look and spoke up. _"Recite the final admonition._ **"** Musa on the other hand seemed to forget what to say.

She was so nervous that the tension was way to high at the moment, pausing she lifted her fan up to her face,then fanned herself and chuckled a little only to buy her a little bit of time. After a few seconds. She swallowed and began to speak up.

 _"Well?"_ Griffon spoke impatiently.

The female nodded her head as she fanned herself more. _"Fulfill your duty's, calmly and .."_ She looked down to her arm for a second and spoke up again. _"Respectfully..umm reflect before you snack."_

She looked down to her arm again to see that she was wrong and quickly corrected herself before griffon could catch on. _"...! Act. This shall bring you honor and glory!"_ The daughter sighed nervously only for griffon to grab a hold of her arm and take the fan out of her hands, looking at it to see if she cheated.

Though since there was no sign of such thing,

The matchmaker grabbed a hold of her arm as the ink that was wet and was smearing from her cheats, was now upon her hand staining it with a black ink.

 _"Mm this way"_ Griffon dragged Musa over to the table where a tea pot and cup sat, from there she had the girl sit down and began to explain.

 _"Now.. pour the tea."_ She pulled the tea pot off of a burner as she turned the handle over to Musa.

In which the girl was still looking at the mess that she created on griffons palm, though she followed instructions as well.

 _"To please you future in-laws. you must demonstrate a sense of dignity ."_

As she grabbed the tea pot and began to pour, though as she did, The girl wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and made a little bit of a mess. She noticed that Griffon now had a ink beard upon her face from her hands and it caused her to feel a bit distracted.

 _"And refinement you must also be poise."_

Noticing what she was doing the female lifted the pot up again and began to pour the tea into the cup. As she was pouring the tea into the cup, there seemed to be a small noise coming from it, low and behold though, the troublesome pixie was now in the tea cooing softly.

Musa shook her head as she noticed griffon took the cup into her own hands. getting ready to take a drink with the pixie still inside of the cup as well. **"I..?."** The girl spoke up as she was going to ask for it back,

Griffon on the other hand snapped back as she looked at Musa. _"And silent!"_

She paused as she didn't know what to do. Taking action , she crawled up onto the table and tried to grab the cup away from the matchmaker. _"Can I just take that back for?"_ Griffon how ever did not like this idea and pulled the cup back to her.

 _"..One moment,_ **"** Musa replied again finishing her sentence.

At this point she accidentally let go of the cup and it splashed back onto griffon in which after all the cautious a pixie landed right on the females chest. _"Why you Clumsy little..."_

The pixie took noticed , and began taunting her , he threw tricks at this mean old nasty woman causing her to flee around the room wildly.

Musa gasped as griffon ran around the room, screaming out _"Get it out, get it out!_ " Though as she ran around, Griffon seemed to trip over something and landed over the now hot, scolding coal that was on the floor from the burner.

Now instead of screaming get it out, she was now screaming the words _"PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!"_

For as griffon landed upon the coal her backside was now on fire. running around the room like a wild man.

Musa tried to help as she picked up her fan and waved it around to cool the fire, but instead it made it worse, for as she moved her fan side to side, the fire lit even more now. causing Giffron to scream loud.

Everyone outside of this building could hear this commotion. As the matchmaker screamed and shattered dishes could be heard in the distance.

Griselda chuckled as she looked at Bloom jokingly. _"I think it's going well, don't you?"_

After those words a now on fire matchmaker rushed through the doors to the outside crying out . " _PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT.. PUT IT.."_ SPLASH.

After a few seconds it seems the girl came to the rescue with the tea pot , only she splashed it all over griffon instead of that one area.

Feeling humiliated Musa handed the tea pot back to Griffon, bowed her head and ducked her head down rushing over by Bloom. As the pixie now followed behind her and flew back into her cage feeling a little bit bad for what she has done.

Enraged Griffon rushed over by Musa throwing the now empty tea pot to the ground and pointed a finger at her. _"You are a disgrace!.. you may look like a bride.. But you will never bring your family honor.. Ever!"_

After the huge scene that went on, Griselda glared at the matchmaker who marched back to the house and bloom lowered her head as she took her best freind with her. Musa on the other hand felt ashamed and hurt.

The one thing that was trusted with the most and she blew it.

Standing there she looked up with dismay as everything was for nothing. heart broken she walked home to only disappoint her father.

 _and I stop here, I'm finally back for all chapters so look forward to that ^^, hopefully your not too mad at me for leaving for a while._

 _Review_ _please._


End file.
